The present invention relates to the discovery, identification, and characterization of novel human polynucleotides encoding a protein that shares sequence similarity with animal kinases. The invention encompasses the described polynucleotides, host cell expression systems, the encoded proteins, fusion proteins, polypeptides and peptides, antibodies to the encoded proteins and peptides, and genetically engineered animals that either lack or over express the disclosed genes, antagonists and agonists of the proteins, and other compounds that modulate the expression or activity of the proteins encoded by the disclosed genes that can be used for diagnosis, drug screening, clinical trial monitoring and the treatment of physiological disorders.
Kinases mediate phosphorylation of a wide variety of proteins and compounds in the cell. Along with phosphatases, kinases are involved in a range of regulatory pathways. Given the physiological importance of kinases, they have been subject to intense scrutiny and are proven drug targets.
The present invention relates to the discovery, identification, and characterization of nucleotides that encode a novel human protein, and the corresponding amino acid sequences of this protein. The novel human protein (NHP) described for the first time herein shares structural similarity with animal kinases, including, but not limited to serine/threonine protein kinases. As such, the novel polynucleotides encode a new kinase protein having homologues and orthologs across a range of phyla and species.
The novel human polynucleotides described herein, encode an open reading frame (ORF) encoding a protein of 893 amino acids in length (see SEQ ID NO: 2).
The invention also encompasses agonists and antagonists of the described NHP, including small molecules, large molecules, mutant NHPs, or portions thereof that compete with native NHP, peptides, and antibodies, as well as nucleotide sequences that can be used to inhibit the expression of the described NHP (e.g., antisense and ribozyme molecules, and gene or regulatory sequence replacement constructs) or to enhance the expression of the described NHP polynucleotides (e.g., expression constructs that place the described gene under the control of a strong promoter system). The present invention also includes both transgenic animals that express a NHP transgene, and NHP xe2x80x9cknock-outsxe2x80x9d (which can be conditional) that do not express a functional NHP.
Further, the present invention also relates to processes for identifying compounds that modulate, i.e., act as agonists or antagonists, of NHP expression and/or NHP product activity that utilize purified preparations of the described NHPs and/or NHP product, or cells expressing the same. Such compounds can be used as therapeutic agents for the treatment of any of a wide variety of symptoms associated with biological disorders or imbalances.